Infliction
by ForeverBXV
Summary: "Vegeta, you're all I could ever want and more." She mumbled against his lips. Some soft moments between Vegeta and Bulma, until a certain UFO lands on Earth and threatens to separate them .
1. With love

AUTHORS NOTE : I don't own Dragon Ball , Dragon Ball Z , or Dragon Ball GT . All Akira Toriyama's . ^_^

She was intelligent, beautiful, and above all..real. He was aggresive, corrosive, and isloated. He knew he had no one to depend on, he was all alone in this world, and that was enough for him. The sapphire haired scientist knew she had everything going her way, she was superlative compared to any other woman whom she had come in contact with.

Yet, she wanted him.

Bulma Briefs wanted the man desperate to be alone, craved the solitude .

"Vegeta.." The blue haired beauty mumbled against his lips, her hands entangled through the prince's hair.

Soft, warm and gentle was his kiss. His harsh exterior was the exact opposite of how he truly was in her bedroom.

He brought two of his gloved fingers to her jaw, lifted her chin and stared deeply into her eyes.

"What is it, woman?" He bellowed from the deepest part of his throat as his lips began to lightly grace the side of her cheek.

Bulma's back tightened a bit, as she loosened her grip on his hair. Slowly, she stepped away from the Saiyan.

This was the second time this week he had gotten this intimate with her. Growing more nervous by the second, Bulma often retreated before it went too far. As much as she wanted the prince, she knew, at any moment, he could end her.

"Woman."

'Although...' The thought began to float through her already clouded mind. 'So...delicious. He's so. . different than Yamucha.  
>This would be quite the experience..'<p>

"Answer me, Woman." Vegeta growled.

The scientist blinked fast and swallowed hard.

"N-nothing.." She mumbled quickly, striding back toward the royality.

Bulma threw her arms around Vegeta's neck, and kissed his lips gently. Vegeta took note and had decided it was his turn to taunt her. Vegeta clenched a small portion of hair at her occipital bone, tugging her head back.

"Unnh..." Bulma muttered, her cheeks glowing a noticeable shade of rose.

Vegeta took this opportunity and trailed his lips across her neck, sucking ever so gently. This, was driving Bulma slightly out of her head.

The two had been against the wall in her bedroom, Never had they actually been on her bed, but now seemed as good of a time as any.

Bulma had her hands clenched to the collar of Vegeta's armor, dragging him toward her bed.

From here on, was a power struggle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A warm sun arose early that morning, allowing light into the scientist's room. The warmth spread over Bulma's face, causing her to flip over, and avoid being woken up.

"Mmmf..." mustered the prince. His eyes had twitched a bit before he opened them . The Saiyan rose his bare hand slowly to his eye, rubbing the sleepiness away. Vegeta's heart beat suddenly doubled as he looked at who had been beside him, face to face to be exact.

"W-wha..." He gasped.

'Oh wait...you slept with the woman!' He thought, mentally smacking himself.

Vegeta raised a hand to her face, gently caressing her warm cheeks. He had decided to be very forward, and leaned into kiss her when the loudest of bangs scared the life out of Vegeta and instantly awoken Bulma.

"W-what was that?" Bulma shouted, her hand over her chest to calm down her racing heart. "V-vegeta...?" She mumbled, looking over the side of her bed to see him laying on the carpet.

"I'll investigate Onna, Stay put." The prince replied, as he pulled over his undershirt.

Bulma anxiously bit her lip, casually tying her blanket tightly around her small body.

"Stay!" The saiyan commanded as he dashed toward the window, jumping through it.

Bulma decided to throw over a large t-shirt and some shorts and take a look for herself. She was a strong , independent woman. She needed no man to protect her!

She casually walked to the window, looking down to a very familiar flying object.

"A-ah...!" Exclaimed the blue haired beauty. "A-a...saiyan pod!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

OOOhhh , who could possibly be in the saiyan pod ? read & review for the next chapter , until then , ja ne ! c:


	2. Just you and I

Authors note : I know last chapter was short, but I didn't wanna give away any hints . :] anyway, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters . I'm just playing house with them . (: on with the story !

This chapter will be short as well, sorry =[ but I wanna save the suspense for the next chapter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxo

She felt numb, she was covered in chills. Bulma could sense the fear in Vegeta's eyes before he lept out of the window. If he hadn't known they were coming, what kind of force could this be? All saiyans were eliminated, that she was aware of, but this shook her directly to her core. Swallowing hard, she took several steps towards the window, bundled up in her long shirt.

Peering over, the gorgeous scientist looked down, to see her new fling in a defensive position, covering his body with his folded arms. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was extremely nervous.

"Vegeta..." Bulma mumbled against her hand as a silent crystal tear fell

"Hey...I'm Bulma Briefs! I'm no coward!" She shouted bravely as she jabbed a thumb into her chest. "I can take care of myself!"

A cold feeling instantly took over her as her eyes began to widen, dashing quickly to her bathroom, she had released everything that had been in her stomach, crying silently as she wiped her soft pale skin.

"Musta jabbed too hard.." She whispered with a laugh as she stood up, a bit wobbly from her most previous action.

Looking in the mirror, The blue haired woman took note of how sickly she had looked.

"Eeek!" She shouted, grabbing a light bronzer and dusting over her cheeks to give her a wash of color. "How odd...  
>I feel just fine now.."<p>

Bulma retreated from the bathroom and flew down the stairs in a matter of seconds, reaching for the doorknow she shouted the only thing that sounded apropriate.

"Vegeta...!" Bulma called out towards him.

"Stay back, Onna!" Vegeta responded bitterly, sending her one of the dirtiest looks she had ever seen.

Bulma lay against the pole of her home as the ruined, dirty pod slowly made it's way open, smoke emulating as a small figure began to raise.

Vegeta's heart began to beat double as fast as he raised from the ground. "Who are you?" The saiyan shouted.

"Show yourself!"

Bulma licked her lips slightly in anticipation and angst as the smoke began to clear, revealing the creature.

Turning around, the dark haired alien looked toward Vegeta. A tight suit of armor encased the being's body, and long spikey black hair reached just below it's shoulders.

Vegeta swallowed hard as he began to take in the appearence of the creature.

"I-it's..." He gasped

"My lord! Prince Vegeta!"

Stunned, Bulma's arms dropped to her side.

"R-reika..." The prince mustered, blushing slightly.

"Prince Vegeta! My sweet prince!" The saiyan cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

Vegeta, at this point, was in absolute shock.

"Oi, Off me, Reika!" He bursted out swiftly, breaking free of her tight grip.

Bulma bit her upper lip tightly, a twinge of jealously devolping inside of her.

The scientist took slow, harsh steps toward the duo and tapped her foot.

"Who are you, exactly?" she asked impatiently.

The female saiyan tilted her head to the side, and laughed quietly.

"Why, I'm Reika" she replied quickly. "Vegeta's wife."

Instantly, Bulma was numb.

A/N:  
>I really want to continue, should i ? JA NE ! :) <p>


	3. Is enough

Authors note : Thank you everyone for the reviews ! It's sincerely appreciated ! Here's the next chapter !

As always ; I don't own DBZ or any of the characters ! I just love to play house !

xoxoxoxoxox

"Why, I'm Reika."

Bulma had gone completely numb .

"Vegeta's wife."

That had shattered her. Never had Bulma felt threatened by another woman. The scientist felt a cold sweat beat swiftly down her back.

The female saiyan blinked several times, taken back abit by the blue haired earthlings reaction.

"What is it?" The dark haired female asked.

Bulma took a deep breath, walking stridefully toward the saiyan. This was going to take all that she had, swallowing every last bit of her pride,  
>she knew, in the long run that she had to be mature about this. How could she even think that Vegeta could have some feelings for her? He was a spiteful, evil alien. Yet, the way he had made love to her, so sweetly. The way he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, even if was only for a moment, she finally felt that she had loved someone. Since Yamucha, she hadn't felt complete, except for Vegeta. He gave her a feeling of being wanted. This, was what she had been looking for all along.<p>

"I-it's nice to meet you!" Bulma said with a fake smile plastered across her lips, reaching her hand out.

Reika eyed the earthling, unsure of how to respond to the hand gesture.

Regardless, the pale blue eyed saiyan turned toward the prince.

"My lord!" she cried "Oh, how I've missed you!"

The prince exhaled deeply and turned away from her.

"Hmph." He said spitefully as he crossed his arms.

"I have no use for you."

Reika's tale wrapped around her waist as she crossed her arms.

"Oh?" She said with a seductive lick of her lips.

Vegeta couldn't deny that he was fatally attracted to her, more so than Bulma. She had an extremely thin, but toned body. Dark hair that slightly extended past her shoulders and the palest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Leave now, Reika."

"My dear husband, You see, for I cannot." She answered with a shallow giggle, covering her lips with her pointer fingers.

With that, Vegeta snarled.

"Leave this instant!"

Reika smiled sweetly. "Your father would want nothing more for than us to wed!"

The earth woman took a step back . 'Us to wed...'

"E-excuse me.." Bulma said silently.

Tilting her head down, her bangs had covered her teary eyes.

The earth scientist turned around and jolted toward her front door.

"That jerk! That selfish, self-loving married jerk!" She cried as she ran up the stairs.

xx And back outside xx

"It's time for you to go, I have no need to pleasure my disgraceful father." The saiyan said sternly.

"He means nothing to me, the same applies to you."

Reika uncrossed her arms and approached him.

"How could you say I mean nothing to you?" She whispered softly. "Even after Freiza had taken you, I followed you. I love you, Vegeta."

Vegeta snarled.  
>He closed his eyes "You did nothing of the sort."<p>

"My love..." The female whispered against his neck.

He was quickly tense from here.

His breathing had become slightly faster.

"Reika...You can't."

Reika moved closer to his lips. Closing her eyes and putting a hand upon his chest.

"Shhhh..Don't say anything."

He closed his eyes tightly, allowing the woman to press her lips against his.

she didn't kiss like Bulma. Her lips weren't as soft as Bulma's. She didn't taste like Bulma.

The prince began to sweat profusely and pushed the only full blooded saiyan away from him.

"W-why...?" She mumbled, taking a step back.

"I don't want anybody but that earth onna.." He gritted through his teeth.

"S-she's insignificant! She's not worthy of the prince of saiyans!"

Vegeta nodded. "Be that as it may...I want her."

Reika shook her head.

"Not enough." She said as she formed a fist, anger building inside of her.

Reika was surely a sight, beautiful and wise. Even as a child, men had wanted her. Her father had agreed with king Vegeta at the children's young age that they were to wed. They were meant to be together. She was never rejected, she would never stand for this. And for her supposed-to-be husband to reject her? Impossible.

Bulma witnessed the kiss from her window, and jumped swiftly back into her bed for her pillows to catch her tears.

"You see me now...As just a saiyan..." She mumbled, a confident smile upon her face.

A warm aura had begun to glow around her, becoming stronger and more golden.

The trees began to shake rapidly, the cars lifting off the ground. Static beginning to crackle, he felt her power instantly rise.

"I-impossible...she couldn't possibly...she's only a woman..."

With a loud scream, she achieved what Vegeta had never thought was possible.

"Are you impressed, my love?" She asked, clencing her fists, and straightening out her position.

Vegeta stared at her for a long moment, as she ran her fingers through her dark golden hair.

The prince gasped.

"A-a...super sayian..." he said between gasps, slowly stepping away from her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Authors note : Hmmm ? :3 are you craving more ? I'm craving to write more , Read & review ! 


End file.
